Herald of the Burning Winter
by Helix-Master
Summary: He was to dawn the crown of the Maiden of the Winter, but others ripped and stripped him of his title. But the sins of the cold proves him to be corruptible and his rage has given him freedom. For those who hunted and defied against him shall die to the north and as a symbol of the sins that shell be reaped. For he is the Frozen Ifirt, Ryujin Daora.


**_DISCLAIMER_ : All properties of RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and this is a AU so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1:The Frozen Ifrit

- **Huntsman Grave** **(15 years ago)** -

"What is taking so long?!" yelled a grave robber who was shivering in the rain and cold night time

"These graves are six feet deep, and under some pound of dirt where the water is refilling it." said the other while shoveling the dirt away.

"Whatever, the faster we do this, the quicker we get the goods in this." said the shivering digger as they dug. After for some time they manage to hit the casket they were aiming and as they began to scrape away the dirt and roots that entangle it, an emblem of a snowflake and chains wrapped around.

"OH hell yeah!" exclaimed the digger in sheer excitement

"Whats so special about it?" said the other in curiosity about the importance of the coffin

"This is a Schnee grave, WE HIT THE JACKPOT!" screeched the robber as he chucked it out of the grave with his assistant. They continue to wipe and scrub the dirt away with their clothes until they restored it to it's normal look.

"Let's open it." said the giddy thief, and grabbing the chain cutter and clamping it on the locks.

"WOAH! Hold up, why robbing a Schnee?!" yelled the other in complete disbelief.

"They screwed me over on multiple occasions so it's time for me to get a raise." roared the man holding the clamps, and with massive chomps he removed the lock and chains and without a second though threw open the giant door to reveal a corpse who wore a t-shirt, black jeans, a four star pendant made of diamonds. In a heartbeat he grabbed the pendant and yanked it out of it's neck

"This is so damn wrong..." said the lady holding the shovel and began to walk out of the graveyard

"YOU shut that damn mouth you tramp! Now there's gotta be something in this sack of bones." he said as he kept scrounging in the casket, the lady sees the head move and they empty sockets glowing of a chilling

"Care to look at the head." she warned but he was so deep in finding more trinkets and baubles until he was grabbed by the neck and was forced to stare at the haunting eyes where the female robber ran for her life in horror as words the voice ever ghastly said.

 _Freedom is now mine, and the time of my rebirth is reached_

- **Vale** **(Modern day)** -

Ryujin Daora, an member of the disbanded team KIZR was walking within the busy crowd of humans and Faunus with his old but effective katana _Reitō Sandā_ holstered to his left hip and his battle rifle the _Lawbringer's Gavel._ Looking down his scroll while walking among the many citizens of Vale, he received a message that said " _I need your assistance my friend."_ with the coordinates locating on a warehouse in the harbor. " _Hope they won't waste my time."_ he thought as he followed the coordinates.

When arrived the location, he noticed a bullhead landed near the area so he entered the warehouse with warning, but he could't see a thing so when after several steps in the lights flashed open blinding him in the process and after he fixed his vision, saw numerous White Fang foot soldiers lined against the catwalks aiming their guns at him.

"It always nice to see an old friend." said a voice that he knows far to well, the voice of a betrayer, the voice of a witch, Cinder Falls.

"Fucking hell... will you ever stop following me like some DAMN ANIMAL!?" He yelled as his anger is beginning to seethe.

"You have something that I want, so please be a gentleman and hand it over." she said as her sweet yet poisonous voice

"Listening you power hungry bitch, I don't work with psychos like you or the White Fangs, and besides I ditched my title of seasonal maiden a long time ago, so cut the shit and get the hell out of my life!"he pointed out as he showed the scars located on his left eye and lower jaw.

"It's just that sweet and cold maiden gift." she tried to calm him down but sees the eyes glowing demonic red and his veins and scars a frozen blue.

"You COMPLETE BITCH!" he roared as he pulls out his rifle and began to fire at the foot soldiers where they return fire, quickly he made a mad dash to a pile of crates and dived behind it where he took cover, and drawing out his rifle, he retaliated with blasting them with .338 Spectre rounds. Within the the gunfire, Cinder escorted herself back to the bullhead.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU G~" roared one gunner who was unfortunate got blasted in the head but she saw a glimpse of his body to erupt into flames setting the other White Fang members to burn under the smoldering flames.

"What's going on?" questioned the pilot as he saw Cinder's skin covered in frost and small burns.

"Get out of here, At*ACHOO!*las soldiers are going to be here." she screamed and as the hatch of the ship the foot soldiers that she hired scream in both pain and agony. And rapidly saw the building was engulfed in flames and both Atlas military and fire fighters surrounding the complex.


End file.
